


Time Out of Mind

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundamentally, they're alike, the two of them—both insanely stubborn, both horrible liars who whine about stuff that they don't actually mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out of Mind

Aomine is brash and rude and blunt and rough and always in your face about everything. On their own, these qualities are tasteless and stupid, but when employed by the right person they are almost charming. The key is the lack of self-awareness that Aomine has. It's not that he's unaware of his body or of his presence; he's quite arrogant and can be infuriatingly graceful in a feline sort of manner, especially on the basketball court. He expects people to take exception to his forwardness or just sign and accept it, and when he's been around people like Momoi Satsuki and his middle school teammates (well, from what Imayoshi knows of them) and people like them for most of his life that's the type of thing he's come to expect. He doesn't think before he says things because he knows that sometimes they'll hurt other people and he can't be bothered with trying to empathize, and it amazes Imayoshi how far along he's come keeping such a naive attitude and just getting away with this shit because he's Aomine Daiki and he's attractive and athletic. Momoi has probably tried to teach him, but he's long since learned how to tune her out, something that she has not yet realized. Really, are these kids actually only two years younger than Imayoshi? The difference seems like decades sometimes (let's not get started on Sakurai, either; he may be the worst of these freshmen).

He still doesn't get it, why Imayoshi laughs when Aomine earnestly calls him a bastard, grumbling as he slips his hand into Imayoshi's pocket. Had it been anyone else, Imayoshi would protest or proceed to teach the other person a lesson about respect—and yeah, he does this with Aomine sometimes. But really, why should he aspire to change him and mold him into someone else entirely when there's something about this guy that he likes that will be lost in the process?

It's a problem that he lets roll around in his head when he's supposed to be studying for entrance exams but has really had enough for right now, taking a break by checking out mentally for a brief minute. It might be a bad thing that Aomine's always on his mind, but then again it might not. Why worry?

Aomine's skipping practice again and sleeps next to him on the roof, where Imayoshi's studying in the surprisingly warm February weather. No one else is up here; they've all either gone home or stayed inside.

"Why did you follow me?" Aomine grumbles into his shoulder blade.

Imayoshi shrugs, knocking Aomine's chin back with his shoulder. Aomine rubs his chin with his hand and scowls, but doesn't get up to move. For all his complaining, he actually kind of enjoys this. Fundamentally, they're alike, the two of them—both insanely stubborn, both horrible liars who whine about stuff that they don't actually mind. (For all of Aomine's straightforwardness, he does lie sometimes.) "I didn't follow you, brat."

It's true and false, a half-lie; he was already up here when Aomine came by to skip practice but he knew he'd be here because anyone who knows Aomine knows where he'll be. He doesn't just go home or hang out outside trying to bum a cigarette off of one of the delinquents; he'll always just be up here sleeping, even when it rains. He'll just sit and lean against the wall under the overhang and fall asleep that way.

Still, he leans against Imayoshi again, wrapping his arms around Imayoshi's waist and kneading his chin into the place where Imayoshi's neck meets his shoulder. He clearly wants attention now. Damn brat thinks he's more important than chemistry—really? Imayoshi gives him a little satisfaction anyway, because a kiss will satisfy him, too, and he knows it will infuriate Aomine further that he will refuse to do anything more right now, giving but not enough, leaving him even more wanton and needy.

Yeah, he'll be more annoying; he bites Imayoshi's neck and pinches his sides.

Imayoshi sighs. He's still able to pay attention to his work, but still. He'll give Aomine the reaction he so wants—it's impossible for him to deny this boy anything, isn't it? "If you're bored, go to practice."

Aomine pretends not to hear, but his motions slow and gradually subside. He is a comfortable weight on Imayoshi's shoulders, which are stronger than they look. A few minutes later, Aomine is asleep, arms slackened and lying awkwardly in Imayoshi's lap and drooling on his shoulder.

Imayoshi keeps reading the textbook, going over facts about atoms and molecules that he already knows but should probably review anyway just to refresh his memory. (Harasawa-sensei would be so proud of him right now, actually making time for chemistry and all that.) He'd like to get some sleep right now, too, but he should at least finish reading these two chapters. And maybe he should go home.

His phone buzzes; it's a text from Susa.  _Oi wherever u are I'm getting dinner in half an hour. Bring the kid if u want._

Susa's more than okay with their relationship because he thinks Aomine and Imayoshi will be good for each other, though he refuses to expand on that thought when Imayoshi asks. Imayoshi would very much like to disagree with him. They only inadvertently encourage each other's bad habits. Still, he's a bright spot in a world of thinly-veiled disapproval.

Imayoshi placidly removes Aomine's arms from around his waist and leans him back so that he's lying down, making sure to do so gently. He's not a very light sleeper, but the danger of waking him is still there. Imayoshi's good at being cautious, though, and he does not wake yet. Imayoshi places his legs on either side of Aomine's waist and lowers himself onto Aomine's abdomen. The pressure makes him suddenly awaken and jerk his legs up. Imayoshi leers down at him, presses his nose against Aomine's. His glasses slip down his nose, and even if they hadn't he'd be too close to focus his vision but he can still see Aomine's shocked expression turn into a smirk as he brings his lips to Imayoshi's mouth and his hands to Imayoshi's hips, pressing his own hips up and grinding against Imayoshi.

"Later," Imayoshi says crisply when their lips break apart. "We have to meet Susa for dinner."

Aomine mutters something about rotten bastard captains that Imayoshi chooses not to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> xposted to fanfiction.net
> 
> Music: "Time Out of Mind" by Steely Dan


End file.
